Due to various requirements of people on their lives and creative modification continuously made by researchers to products, liquid crystal display technologies are developing. Nowadays, wearable display technologies develop quickly and wearable smart watches emerge abundantly. Dials of conventional wearable smart watches are usually designed into rectangles. Some wearable smart watches are provided with circular dials, however, the pixels are stilled rectangular as in conventional technologies.